


“Would you suck a dick for a million dollars?”

by paintmelilacs



Series: valgrace week 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AND piper being a cute idiot, Fluff, Friendship, Just bros being bros, M/M, Random & Short, and leo unintentionally being gay, dumb shit, feat. jason wanting to be straight, just read it 😔, lmaoo i cant call this fluff but whatver, nothing explicit i would never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmelilacs/pseuds/paintmelilacs
Summary: Piper asks Leo and Jason the age old question.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Series: valgrace week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812193
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99
Collections: 2020 Valgrace Week





	“Would you suck a dick for a million dollars?”

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the fact that this is posted late. (my way 😡 my way or the highway—😫)  
> (this is for free day)

“Would you suck a dick for a million dollars?”

Piper posed the question to him on their lunch break. Laying down, she strained her neck to look up at him from the the floorboards, her hazel brown hair and colorful braids splayed out around her, little bits dipping between the gaps in the wood.

“Depends on who’s dick it is.” Leo mused. There’s no way he’d suck off some old guy, but someone young, preferably not a pedo....who knows?

Jason shifted from beside him, scrunching up his nose. He was eating a sandwich, Leo could smell the wafts of pepperoni coming from it, and everytime he spoke little breadcrumbs flew from his lips. 

“Really? Why does it matter who’s it is? I wouldn’t do it regardless.” Jason answered, like the good little polo-shirt wearing christian boy he is. (Leo nearly laughed at the mental picture)

And,  _Jason...._ come on now. “Dude, it’s a  _million dollars_. Tell me you wouldn’t suck one for a milly.”

Jason reconsidered, pausing mid-bite in his sandwich. He pushed up his glasses.

“Huh. I mean for a million dollars....I guess you’re right.” Pouting his lips, he looked down at himself in disappointment.

“I’m always right.”

“Untrue.”

“What about a  hundred _thousand_ dollars?” Piper cut in, grinning up at Leo in a _truly mischievous way_ from the floor that made him want to flick her. So, he does flick her. She hits him on the shoulder in return and he rubs the pain away with an _“ow”._

“I would still do it.” Leo insisted, rubbing his shoulder still while glaring at Piper. “It’s only gay if you _make it_ gay. Money is money. It’s all about the business aspect—y’know,  _no homo.”_

“Sure.” Jason rolled his eyes. Leo hopes they get stuck up there.

“Okay, okay,” Piper eats a grape from the container she had been snacking on, before making an honestly really gross choking noise as the grape got lodged in her throat, y’know,  _because she attempted to eat a grape while laying down._

She coughed the grape back up. 

“—What about, like, just a  thousand dollars?”

Leo paused, because  _damn,_ _yeah_ ,  he _would_ still do it for a thousand dollars.

“Look” he said, “you’re talking to the kid who slept on park benches and shoplifted twinkies from the gas station. I’d probably suck ya’ for fifty bucks, to be honest.”

Piper laughed and Jason blanched. “You’re gross dude. _Fifty bucks?_ Have some class.”

Leo shrugged. “I’d suck yours for free.”

He reaches for Piper’s grapes, popping one in his mouth while Jason and Piper were looking at him in shock. And _ugh?_ _ why are they looking at him like that — _

And _shit_ —This time it was Leo who choked on the grape.

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute lil oneshot 😽🖕
> 
> ok but on a scale of 1-10 how likely for this to have happened 😳😳


End file.
